Prologue persona 4
this is the 2nd Prologue of team robot mystery of the shadows labyrinth October 2013 the morning of the last days of the culture festival (Dojima home where Yu is staying) Nanako:(places breakfast on the table)There all done *Nanako Dojima Yu's younger cousin in the 1st grade she does the housework since her mom departed* Nanako: Big bro breakfast is ready Yu: Coming Nanako(fully dressed in his school uniform as he walks to the table where breakfast was made) *Yu Narukami a young man and a 3rd grader with a heart of gold and the leader of the investigation team* Yu:(smiles) Breakfast does look good. So is there a reason why your making breakfast Nanako? Nanako: My teacher said you need to eat well in the morning. I just know how to cook eggs so i made sunny side up eggs and a rolled omelette(As she placed the eggs onto the plates she noticed one of them was black)Huh? the omelet turned black Yu: Let's scrape the burnt parts off and eat it Nanako: hm-mm i heard the brunt parts are bad for you but dad says he likes it that way but i tell him he shouldn't eat it. Well thanks for the food (Yu and Nanako eat their breakfast and finishing breakfast they put their plates in the sink) Nanako: The eggs are yummy chickens are amazing (doorbel rings) Yu: Guess someone's at the door Nanako: i'll go get it(She walks to the door and opens it) Labrys: Morning Yu-kun Yu: Good morning Labrys *Labrys the newest member of the investigation team she is Yasogami high's school President and Shards girlfriend Nanako: Good morning miss Labrys Labrys: Morning to you Nanako Yu: So Labrys is there a reason why you're here? Labrys: I've just come just to take you school since Shard told he was taking his bike Yu: That sounds nice but Labrys? Labrys: Yeah? Yu: Didn't you have breakfast before coming over to see me? Labrys:(Looks down and shuffles her foot in embarrassment)I-i have been a rush to get here Yu: Don't worry we just starting to have breakfast care to join us? Labrys: Oh course! (Labrys sits down as Nanako makes some eggs and some toasts for labrys) Labrys:(eats the eggs and the toasts)Hm that was really delicious thanks for making me Nanako-chan Nanako: Your welcome any friend of big bro is my friend to (random school bells ring) Yu: Huh? Nanako: Oh! That sounded like the bells you better get going big bro otherwise you and miss Labrys will be late Yu:(snaps out his thoughts)Uh right! Let's go Labrys Labrys: You got it! Once arriving at School Yu and his friends were hosting a culture festival so far the events were a Beauty pageant, Eating contest and an Art exhibition Labrys and Shard were happy that their 1st culture went off with a bang 'The group date cafe' Shard: Man what a day who never knew a culture festival could be so fun and tiring *Shard Kuso a brilliant Scientist with a heart of pure gold the 2nd new member of the investigation team he is the vice-president and Labrys's girlfriend* Yousuke: Well today's the last day of the festival, But there's no one here at all *Yousuke Hanamura Yu's classmate and best friend his dad runs the JUNES food court* Chie: And i hear all the other classes are in full swing *Chie satonaka another one of Yu's classmates, She's a girl who loves meat and Kung-fu* Yukiko: Aw, and i was kind of interested in this group date cafe. I wonder why it's not catching on? *Yukiko Amagialso one of Yu's classmates the only child an owner of the long standing Amagi inn* Kanji: Man i'm glad it isn't there's nowhere else to rest *Kanji tatsumia 2nd year he can be tough and serious person but deep down he's a nice guy when ya get to know him* Rise: Well i like it there's no one taking my picture or asking when i'll return to showbiz Great plan Yousuke-Senpai *Rise kujikawa a nation wide celebrity she hanged out in inaba just to get away from the fame and glory but now she's planing to make her big comeback but her manger told her he doesn't know when so she's sticking with her friends for now* Yousuke: Well if it was my plan i wouldn't have suggested it Shard: and i heard rumours the last event to end the festival. And its today Chie: I wonder what's it gonna be about? Rise: I heard it'll be a Karaoke booth with no sign ups needed Naoto: Don't you think that would draw attention to yourself if you sang Rise? *Naoto Shirogane a 2nd year like her friend Kanji and a Brilliant Detective and she's also a girl* Teddie: Well i want in! It'll be my 1st win ever since The cross dressing Pageant *and Finally this is Teddie a shadow born from the midnight channel he used to live in Yousuke's closet but he sleeps at Shard's place since Shard's place has a guest room* Labrys: So Teddie what Ya gonna do once ya grow up? Teddie: Why Labby-chan i thought you never asked, When i grow up i wanna be a singing, Dancing Magician! Do you wanna see my magic trick? Hm? How about it? a 1, a 2, and a 3!(Teddie took his bear mask to show his human form he had white shirt with a red rose and he had a blond hair)Ta-da! My transformation into a gorgeous Prince is complete Chie:(dumfounded):All you did was take off your costume Teddie(human): What do you think Sensei? Were you shocked and Amazed? Yu: Teddie I'm used to see that already Shard: Well i was Surprised Teddie: You were Shard-Kan? Shard: Yeah but for the trick to work i think you need to add some smoke to make it look real Teddie: I'll write that one down, Thanks Shard(as he brought out a pencil from his costume and wrote it on a piece of paper) (all of a sudden bells were heard ringing) Shard: Huh What was that? Yu: It's that sound from earlier Rise: Hey what's that sound? Yosuke: It sounded like Bells? Chie: Hm, It was different then our normal school bells, Though huh? (Yukiko gasp!) Chie: What is it!? Yukiko: I heard that Kinjro Ninomiya statue runs around the schoolyard in the middle of the night Shard: So~ what does this have to with anything Labrys: And Last i checked there weren't any statue's around here Naoto: It's a common story one of the 7 horrors. does this school have it's own urban legend? Yukiko: Like i said statue runs around like around the- Chie: As Labrys said we Don't have one! Yukiko: Oh but 2nd one's impressive too. the eyes of mozart bust in the music room glow Yousuke: All they do is glow!? Yukiko: Well, All the statue does is run Chie: Again we don't have Statues Yukiko: the 3rd one is 'if you write your wish in the logbook in the nurses office it'll come true' Shard: That's just a Superstation you made up Yu: So Yukiko what was the 4th one Yukiko: Well the 4th one is ???